doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Adriana Casas
|nacimiento = 17 de julio de 1967 |nacionalidad = Mexicana |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = SITATYR |demo = Quick_Change_-_Geena_Davis.ogg }} Dhns.jpeg|Edie Britt en Esposas desesperadas, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Law-and-order-criminal-intent-kathryn-erbe.png|Detective Alexandra Eames en La ley y el orden: Intento criminal, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Lindsay Monroe.jpg|Lindsay Monroe en CSI: New York, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Lois_Griffin_02.png|Lois Griffin en Padre de familia (temps. 4-11), otro de sus personajes mas conocidos Señorita_Mangancha.jpg|Srta. Eleanor Mangancha en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Beth Hostel Part II 2007.jpg|Beth Salinger en Hostal II, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Cynthia.png|Cynthia en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl y Pokémon Best Wishes!, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Goo.jpg|Goo en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios (temps. 2-6). Tóxica.jpg|Tóxica en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje. Dana Mitchell.jpg|Dana Mitchell/Pink Power Ranger en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz. Cersei-GoTS7.png|Cersei Lannister en Game of Thrones. Fffe471786480830ea0d1068006d5ab5.jpg|Regina/La Reina Malvada en Once Upon a Time (doblaje de Sony). ClarissaStein.png|Clarissa Clemens en Universo Televisivo de DC Comics. Erica Durance Supergirl.jpg|Alura en Supergirl. Alura Injustice 2.png|El mismo personaje en Injustice 2. Zelda CAS.png|Zelda Spellman en El mundo oculto de Sabrina. Vivian_Berger.png|Vivian Berger en Niñera por accidente. HRSNikkiSanders.png|Nikki Sanders en Héroes. HRSTracyStrauss.png|Tracy Strauss también en Héroes. Ida MIMG.jpg|Ida Welker (2ª voz) en Malcolm. Kitty kenarban.jpg|Kitty Kenarban también en Malcolm. Bridget_oalp.jpg|Bridget en ¡Oye Arnold! La película. Cassidypokemon.png|Cassidy en Pokémon Advanced Generation (temp. 9) y Pokémon Diamond & Pearl. Lindsey Naegle.png|Lindsey Naegle en Los Simpson (temps. 13-14). Señorita Quatican.png|Señorita Quantica en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Morafoster.jpg|Mora tambien en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Lujanne (EPD).jpg|Lujanne en El príncipe Dragón Rem_Saverem.png|Rem Saverem en Trigun. Shionmusumet.jpg|Shion Saotome / Musumet Turquesa en Musumet: Las justicieras. Paradox_Omega.jpg|Páradox de Géminis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Honoka.jpg|Honoka Shirayama en Kenichi. Chihiro_Takashima.jpg|Chihiro Takashima también en Kenichi. Misato.png|Profesora Misato Oshi en Bleach. Tamako_2005.jpg|Tamako Nobi (madre de Nobita) en Doraemon (2005). P Secundaris Yoshinaga.jpg|Maestra Dori en Crayon Shin-chan (temp. 1). Shinobu_Maehara.png|Shinobu Maehara en Love Hina. Coby Chore Boy.png|Coby en One Piece. Sra Archer.png|Dra. Petunia Archer en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. VLDLadnok.png|Comandante Ladnok (2ª voz) en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Wild.kratts.donita.07.PNG|Donita Donata en Aventuras con los Kratt. AmandaHayesAnaconda.jpg|Dra. Amanda Hayes en Anaconda 3: La amenaza y Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre. SCRBrenda.jpg|Brenda en Slither: Criaturas Rastreras. Marion Thomas & Friends.png|Marion en Thomas y sus amigos. Bliss.png|La Dra. Bliss en ¡Oye Arnold! (ep. 78). Tish_Wittenberg.png|Tish Wittenberg también en ¡Oye Arnold! (ep. 76). Paola-oliveira-01.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Paolla Oliveira en las telenovelas brasileñas. Catwoman_(Halle_Berry)_1.jpg|Patience Phillips/Gatúbela en Gatúbela. Sophie_Neveu.gif|Sophie Neveu en El código Da Vinci. MargaretWhite-Carrie2013.png|Margaret White en Carrie (2013). FBTCOGQueenie.png|Queenie Goldstein (Alison Sudol) en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos y Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald. EvelynDM.png|Evelyn Powell en Devious Maids. BriannaHanson G&F.jpg|Brianna Hanson en Grace and Frankie. Bécassine.png|Bécassine en Mi niñera es un desastre. SSP-SallyAvril.png|Sally Avril en El espectacular Hombre Araña. 02_ep_29.png|Amora en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. BaronAshler MZI.png|Barón Ashler (voz femenina) en Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto!, Mazinger Z versión remasterizada (redoblaje) y Mazinger Z: Infinity. Robotech Southern Cross Marie Cristal.png|Marie Cristal en Robotech (remasterizado). AmilynHoldo-EpVIII.png|Vicealmirante Holdo en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi. Mary ESHA2-1-.png|Mary Parker en El sorprendente Hombre Araña y El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro. Kandi.jpg|Kandi (April Bowlby) en Dos hombres y medio. Doctora Jenny Wedley.jpg|Dra. Jenny Wendle en La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra. DOÑAPALOMAEOA.jpg|Doña Paloma en Elena de Avalor. Gidget-Pets.png|Gidget en La vida secreta de tus mascotas (TV spot). Regine_Le_Haut_(Bailarina).jpg|Régine Le Haut en Bailarina. La historia de Yuki y Ame 0.jpg|Hana en La historia de los niños lobo. Mujer cienpies.png|Mujer ciempiés en Inuyasha. Shokichi.png|Shokichi en Inuyasha. Kurenai-samurai-gun-9.38.jpg|Kurenai en Samurai Gun, la serie. Kuromukuro Carrie Dunham.png|Carrie Dunham en Kuromukuro. TallyWong.png|Tally Wong en Celebrity Deathmatch. Annawilliamsp-1.png|Anna Williams en Tekken, su material promocional y cortos CGI. thumb|230px|Adriana y sus personajes. Imagen hecha por Gastymon95 thumb|right|230px Adriana Casas (nacida el 17 de julio de 1967) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana, conocida por ser la voz de Edie Britt en Esposas desesperadas, Lois Griffin en Padre de familia desde la 4ª hasta la 11ª temporada, Beth Salinger en Hostal II, Dana Mitchell/Pink Power Ranger en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz, Cynthia en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl, la Srta. Eleanor Mangancha en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, Alexandra Eames en La ley y el orden: Intento criminal y Lindsay Monroe en CSI: New York. También es la voz oficial de la actriz brasileña Paolla Oliveira. Filmografía Películas Amy Ryan *El infiltrado - Bonni Tischler (2016) (versión Broad Green Pictures) *Un espía y medio - Agente Pamela Harris (2016) *Puente de espías - Mary Donovan (2015) *Condenados - Margaret Lax (2013) *Clear History - Wendy (2013) Marisa Tomei *La gran apuesta - Cynthia Baum (2015) *Esta chica es un desastre - Dueña de perros (2015) *Escribiendo el amor - Holly Carpenter (2014) *Ama a Marilyn - Ella misma (2012) *Cyrus - Molly (2010) Julianne Moore *Sin escalas - Jen Summers (2014) (versión Universal) *Carrie - Margaret White (2013) *Game Change - Sarah Palin (2012) *Ceguera - Esposa del doctor (2007) (ambas versiones) *Un esposo ideal - Laura Cheveley (1999) Laura Dern *The Tale - Jennifer Fox (2018) *Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi - Vicealmirante Amilyn Holdo (2017) *Hambre de poder - Ethel Kroc (2016) *99 casas - Lynn Nash (2014) Nicole Kidman *Un camino a casa - Sue Brierley (2016) *Pasión por las letras - Aline Bernstein (2016) *Paddington - Millicent (2014) *Hemingway & Gellhorn - Martha Gellhorn (2012) Laura Linney *El quinto poder - Sarah Shaw (2013) *Sully: Hazaña en el Hudson - Lorraine Sullenberger (2016] *Puedes contar conmigo - Samantha "Sammy" Prescott (2000) June Diane Raphael *No me las toquen - Brenda (2018) *Ligeramente fracasada - Dara (2012) (versión Diamond Films) Holly Hunter *Esa enfermedad llamada amor - Beth (2017) *Golpe de suerte - Margaret Barnell (2005) Emmanuelle Seigner *Jadotville - Madame LaFontagne (2016) *La escafandra y la mariposa - Céline (2007) Kate Walsh *Verano en Staten Island - Sra. Campbell (2015) *Las ventajas de ser invisible - Madre (2012) Cynthia Nixon *La vida misma - Niece (2015) *Rampart - Barbara (2011) Connie Britton *Hasta que la muerte los juntó - Tracy Sullivan (2014) *Redescubriendo la Navidad - Susan Walker (2013) Embeth Davidtz *El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro - Mary Parker (2014) *El sorprendente Hombre Araña - Mary Parker (2012) Helen McCrory *La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte - Directora Jean Hogg (2014) *007: Operación Skyfall - Parlamentaria Clair Dowar (2012) Lena Headey *Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz - Sheila Albany (2014) *Dredd 3D - Ma-Ma (2012) Olivia Williams *Mapa a las estrellas - Cristina Weiss (2014) *La visita del rey - Eleanor (2012) Debi Mazar *Travesura del amor - Vickie (2014) *Tómalo con calma - Marla (2005) Helena Bonham Carter *El Extraordinario Viaje del Joven y Prodigioso T.S Spivet - Dra. Clair (2013) *El discurso del rey - Reina Elizabeth (2010) (1ª versión) Halle Berry *Línea de emergencia - Jordan Turner (2013) *Gatúbela - Patience Phillips/Gatúbela (2004) Thandie Newton *For Colored Girls - Tangie/Orange (2010) *Crash: Vidas cruzadas - Christine Thayer (2004) Crystal Allen *Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre - Amanda Hayes (2009) *Anaconda 3: La venganza - Amanda Hayes (2008) Juno Temple *St Trinian's 2: La leyenda del oro de Fritton - Celia (2009) *St Trinian's - Celia (2007) Carrie Preston *La duda - Christine Hurley (2008) *Transamérica: Un íntimo secreto - Sydney (2005) Stephanie Belding *Dr. Dolittle 4: Perro presidencial - Doris Park-Weaver (2008) *Los hijos de Mistletoe - Alice (2001) Amber Valletta *El títere - Ella Ashen (2007) *La revancha de Max - Srta. Dingman (2001) Otros *Jefa por accidente - Joan (Leah Remini) (2018) (tráiler) *Aniquilación - Dra. Ventress (Jennifer Jason Leigh) (2018) (tráiler) *Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald - Queenie Goldstein (Alison Sudol) *Cincuenta sombras liberadas - Liz (Amy Price-Francis) (2018) *El rey de la polca - Marla (Jenny Slate) (2018) *Noche de juegos - Sarah (Sharon Horgan) (2018) *Pitch Perfect 3: La última nota - Gail Abernathy-McKadden (Elizabeth Banks) (2017) *Mom and Dad - Tv Anchor Female (Shannon Cogan) (2017) *The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono - Meg Greenfield (Carrie Coon) (2017) *La batalla de los sexos - Voces adicionales (2017) *Feliz día de tu muerte - Stephanie Butler (Laura Clifton) (2017) *It comes at night - Sarah (Carmen Ejogo) (2017) *El último virrey de la India - Lady Edwina Mountbatten (Gillian Anderson) (2017) *El mago de las mentiras - Eleanor Squillari (Kathrine Narducci) (2017) *Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas - Turista femenina (Irene Palko) (2017) *Spider-Man: De regreso a casa - Doris Toomes (Garcelle Beauvais) (2017) *Todo, todo - Pauline Whittier (Anika Noni Rose) (2017) *La razón de estar contigo - Ellen (Caroline Cave) (2017) *XXx: Reactivado - Jane Marke (Toni Collette) (2017) *Absolutely Fabulous: La película - Lulu (2016) *Luz de luna - Paula (Naomie Harris) (2016) *Hasta el último hombre - Bertha Doss (Rachel Griffiths) (2016) (versión Summit) *Un holograma para el rey - Hanne (Sidse Babett Knudsen) (2016) *¡No renuncio! - Dra. Sironi (Sonia Bergamasco) (2016) *Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - Queenie Goldstein (Alison Sudol) (2016) *Mi gran boda griega 2 - Marge (Kathryn Greenwood) (2016) *Cuando las luces se apagan - Emma (Andi Osho) (2016) *Yo antes de ti - Josie Clarke (Samantha Spiro) (2016) *Guatdefoc - Mamá (Teri Hatcher) (2016) *Volando alto - Janette Edwards (Jo Hartley) (2016) *Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies - Sra. Bennet (Sally Phillips) (2016) *La habitación - Oficial Parker (Amanda Brugel) (2016) *2 Boricuas en París - Colette (Alice Taglioni) (2015) *Captive - Meredith MacKenzie (Jessica Oyelowo) (2015) *Persiguiendo a Abbott - Kate Abbott (Milla Jovovich) (2015) *Hermanas - Denny (Heather Matarazzo) (2015) *Música, amigos y fiesta - Tania Romero (Sofia Coppola) (2015) (versión Diamond Films) *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos - Agente inmobiliaria (Kathryn Greenwood) (2015) (tráiler) *Ciudades de papel - Sra. Spiegelman (Susan Macke Miller) (2015) *Bienvenidos al ayer - Kathy Raskin (Amy Landecker) (2015) *El coro - Maestra Steel (Debra Winger) (2014) *Más fuerte que las bombas - Isabelle (Isabelle Huppert) (2014) *Mientras somos jóvenes - Marina (Maria Dizzia) (2014) *Cautiva - Tina Lane (Mireille Enos) (2014) *Infectados - Emily Dopkins (Rebecca Marshall) (2014) *Prende Fuego a las Estrellas - Caitlin (Kelly Reilly) (2014) *Bienvenidos a mi mundo - Alice Klieg (Kristen Wiig) (2014) *En un pueblo de Montana - Gretchen (Sonya Salomaa) (2014) *Lo que hicimos en las vacaciones - Margaret McLeod (Amelia Bullmore) (2014) *Zapatero a tus zapatos - Elaine Greenawalt (Ellen Barkin) (2014) *Sn. Vincent - Daka Paramova (Naomi Watts) (2014) *Ouija - Sra. Galardi (Robyn Lively) (2014) *El hombre más buscado - Voces adicionales (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Chef a domicilio - Molly (Scarlett Johansson) (2014) *12 horas para sobrevivir - Katherine (Bel Hernandez) (2014) *RoboCop - Jefa Karen Dean (Marianne Jean-Baptiste) (2014) *Annabelle - Voces adicionales (2014) *Hasta que la suerte nos separe 2 - Laura (Rita Elmôr) (2013) *Sentenciado antes de tiempo - Christine Cardew (Sian Breckin) (2013) *Locke - Bethan McGuire (Olivia Colman) (2013) *Ciudad de sombras - Cathlen Hostetler (Catherine Zeta-Jones) (2013) *Sólo amigos? - Holly (Rebecca Northan) (2013) *Malas palabras - Ingrid (Patricia Belcher) (2013) *Aires de esperanza - Evelyn (Brooke Smith) (2013) *El mayordomo - Gina (Adriane Lenox) (2013) *El lobo de Wall Street - Kimmie Belzer (Stephanie Kurtzuba) (2013) *Capitán Phillips - Andrea Philips (Catherine Keener) (2013) *La noche de la expiación - Grace Ferrin (Arija Bareikis) (2013) *Elysium - Jessica Delacount (Jodie Foster) (2013) *Titanes del pacífico - Reportera (2013) *Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir - Presentadora de BBC (2013) *Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas - Voces adicionales (2013) *Editando al amor - Diane (Barbara Weetman) (2012) *Ligeramente fracasada (2012) **Zelda (Annette Bening) (versión Lionsgate) *Ni un paso atrás - Breena Harper (Rosie Perez) (2012) (versión Buena Vista) *El vuelo - Margaret Thomason (Tamara Tunie) (2012) *Inframundo: El despertar - Lida (Sandrine Holt) (2012) *Eternamente comprometidos - Gerente del jardín botánico (Eileen Grubba) (2012) *Playdate - Emily Valentine (Marguerite Moreau) (2012) *Mis pequeños invasores - Homily Clock (Sharon Horgan) (2011) *Amor, boda y matrimonio - Kasia (Marta Zmuda) (2011) *Mi semana con Marilyn - Vivien Leigh (Julia Ormond) (2011) (1ª versión) *Beethoven: Una aventura navideña - Christine (Kim Rhodes) (2011) *Súper Volcán - Kate (Juliet Aubrey) (2011) *Johnny English Recargado - Voz de Rolls Royce (Mariella Frostrup) (2011) *El dilema - Diane Popovich (Amy Morton) (2011) *Un amor imposible - Harriet Chetwode-Talbot (Emily Blunt) (2011) *Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua - Recepcionista (Carlease Burke) (2011) *Winter - El delfín - Madre de la niña (Stacy Ann Rose) (2011) *Pequeños detectives - Shannon McKenzie (Stacee Riekof) (2010) *Los niños están bien - Stella (Lisa Eisner) (2010) *La leyenda de Chen Zen - Voces adicionales (2010) *Almas condenadas - May (Jessica Hetch) (2010) *Velocidad mortal - Honey (Shawnee Smith) (2010) *Conviction - Abra Rice (Minnie Driver) (2010) *La chica de mis sueños - Sra. Saunders (Mary Kay Place) (2010) *Starstruck: mi novio es una súper estrella - Sherry Wilde (Lauren Bowels) (2010) *Elopement, Secuestro: 48 horas de horror - Sarah Howland (Jessica Heafey) (2010) *La tumba de Ligeia - Rowena (Kaitlin Doubleday) (2009) *Hurricane Season - Dayna Collins (Taraji P. Henson) (2009) *Galáctica: el plan - Ellen Tigh (Kate Vernon) (2009) *Caso 39 - Nancy (Cynthia Stevenson) (2009) *Viernes 13 - Chelsea (Willa Ford) (2009) (versión Paramount) *Portadores - Voces adicionales (2009) (versión Videomax) *A él no le gustas tanto - Amber (Natasha Leggero) (2009) (versión Videomax) *Julie & Julia - Avis De Voto (Deborah Rush) (2009) *Lucha sangrienta - Zena Frank (Rebecca Pidgeon) (2008) *El juego del miedo V - Jill Tuck (Betsy Russell) (2008) *El expreso de la muerte - Dr. Velislava (Koyna Ruseva) (2008) *Vicky Cristina Barcelona - Judy Nash (Patricia Clarkson) (2008) *Cuentos que no son cuento - Voces diversas (2008) *Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging - Connie Nicolson (Karen Taylor) (2008) *Un viaje de aquellos - Voces adicionales (2008) *Festín de amor - Diana Crosse (Radha Mitchell) (2007) *Asesino solitario - Jenny Crawford (Andrea Roth) (2007) *Puerto seguro - Ophelia MacKenzie (Melissa Gilbert) (2007) *Camino hacia el terror 2 - Nina Papas (Erica Leerhsen) (2007) *Hostel II - Beth (Lauren German) (2007) *Transformers - Voces diversas (2007) *Los seis signos de la luz - Voces adicionales (2007) *Soñadoras - Deena Jones (Beyoncé Knowles) (2006) *Penelope - Jessica Wilhern (Catherine O'Hara) (2006) (doblaje mexicano) *El plan perfecto - Nancy (Samantha Ivers) (2006) *Crank: Muerte anunciada - Eve (Amy Smart) (2006) *El día del crimen - Mila Yugorsky (Ivana Milicevic) (2006) *Salvando al señor Búho - Sra. Eberhardt (Kiersten Warren) (2006) *Criaturas rastreras - Brenda Gutiérrez (Brenda James) (2006) *Chicas materiales - Inez (Maria Conchita Alonso) (2006) *El código Da Vinci - Sophie Neveu (Audrey Tautou) (2006) *Firewall - Laurie (Pat Jenkinson) (2006) *Amor y muerte - Jane Cook (Fenella Woolgar) (2006) *La reina - Julie Somerville (comentarista) (2006) (versión Miramax) *El perfume: Historia de un asesino - Voces adicionales (2006) *Jackie Bouvier Kennedy Onassis - Amante de John en Grecia (Anana Rydvald) (2006) *El perfume: Historia de un asesino - Dama de sociedad (2006) *Superman regresa - Tripulante en Genesis #1 (Ansuya Nathan) (2006) *La iniciación de Sarah - Dra. Eugenia Hunter (Jennifer Tilly) (2006) *Gritos en la oscuridad - Leigh Colvin (Kristen Cloke) (2006) *Sólo amigos - Carol Brander (Julie Hagerty) (2005) *Secretos de mi padre - Catherine Pierson (Jessica Lange) (2005) *Memorias de una geisha - Mameha (Michelle Yeoh) (2005) *Vuelo nocturno - Mujer con café (2005) *Virgen a los 40 - Bernardette (Marika Dominczyk) / Carol (Miki Mia) (2005) *El Aro 2 - Evelyn (Sissy Spacek) (2005) *Se busca pareja - Dolly (Stockard Channing) (2005) *Una vida sin terminar - Nina (Camryn Manheim) (2005) *Gigoló por accidente en Europa - Eva (Hanna Verboom) (2005) *Plan de vuelo - Sra. Loud (Shane Edelman) (2005) *Tierra de los muertos - Voz en complejo (2005) *Encuentros y despedidas - Marienne Hotchkiss (Mary Steenburgen) (2005) *Todo sucede en Elizabethtown - Hollie Baylor (Susan Sarandon) (2005) *El empleado del mes - Sara Goodwin (Christina Applegate) (2004) *Diario de una pasión - Voces adicionales (2004) (versión Videomax) *Vanidad - Miss Green (Lillette Dubey) / Lady George (Alexandra Staden) (2004) *Las leyes de atracción - Mary Harrison (Brette Taylor) (2004) *El amanecer de los muertos - Monica (Kim Poirier) (2004) *El embajador del miedo - Eugene/Rosie (Kimberly Elise) (2004) *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos - Carrie (Jane Adams) (2004) (doblaje DVD) *Millonarios - Dorothy (Daisy Donovan) (2004) *Colateral - Lucy, agente federal #1 (Klea Scott) (2004) *Alfie - Lonette (Nia Long) (2004) *El príncipe y yo - Amy Morgan (Alberta Watson) (2004) *Feroz 2 - Winnie (Michelle Beaudoin) (2004) *Especies III - Amelia (Amelia Cooke) (2004) *Un hombre diferente - Recepcionista del spa (Julia Lee) (2004) *Diario de una pasión - Enfermera (2004) (versión Videomax) *Zapata - Prostituta (Toni Helling) (2004) *El ojo 2 - Voces adicionales (2004) *Locos de ira - Voces adicionales (2003) *Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días - Lana Jong (Bebe Neuwirth) (2003) *Dogville - Martha (Siobhan Fallon) (2003) *Helena de Troya - Clytemnestra (Katie Blake) (2003) *El crimen de Leland - Marybeth Fitzgerald (Lena Olin) (2003) *Realmente amor - Aurelia (Lúcia Moniz) (2003) *Acuérdate de mí - Giulia Ristuccia (Laura Morante) (2003) *Los ángeles de Charlie: Al límite - Pink (2003) *La vida sin mi - Voces adicionales (2003) *Mi chica ideal - Kate Carson (Ali Landry) (2002) *La ubicación - Voces adicionales (2002) *Mujer fatal - Azafata (Laurence Breheret) (2002) (2ª versión) *Las aventuras de Joe el sucio - Charlene (Rosanna Arquette) (2001) *Estrenando cuerpo - Sontee Jenkins (Regina King) (2001) *Valentine: Día de venganza - Shelley (Katherine Heigl) (2001) *El príncipe encantado - Margo (Bernadette Peters) (2001) *Red de corrupción - Trish (Eva Mendes) (2001) (doblaje original) *La pesadilla - Sra. Mastrioni (Michelle Held) (2000) *Vida marina - Doris (Suki Kaiser) (2000) *Náufrago - Chica en camioneta (Katelyn Nichols) (2000) *Jasón y los argonautas - Hera (Olivia Williams) (2000) *Crimen y pasión - Mieka Kilbourn (Colombe Demers) (2000) *Niñera por accidente - Vivian Berger (Jane Sibbett) (1999) *Doble riesgo - Margaret (Roma Maffia) (1999) *Llegó del cielo - Alice Bridges (JoBeth Williams) (1999) *La elección - Linda Novotny (Delaney Driscoll) (1999) *La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza - Mary Van Teassel (Miranda Richardson) (1999) *El diablo metió la mano - Tanya (Katie Wright) (1999) *El tercer milagro - Reportera en TV (1999) *Golpe a la vida - Maggie (Emily Watson) (1997) *La única emoción - Katherine Fitzsimmons (Diane Lane) (1997) *Pena de muerte - Doctora (Adele Robbins) (1995) (doblaje original) *Ángeles e insectos - Matty Crompton (Kristin Scott Thomas) (1995) *Malcolm X - Louise Little (Lonette McKee) (1992) (3ª versión) *¿Qué tal Bob? - Claire (Barbara Andres) (1991) *Él es mi chica - Sally (Monica Parker) (1987) *Sonja, la guerrera - Voces adicionales (1985) *2010 - Caroline Floyd (Madolyn Smith Osborne) (1984) (redoblaje) *Encrucijada de pasiones - Secretaria del señor Ogden (Susan Niven) / Claudia (Candy Ann Brown) (1980) *Me siento rejuvenecer - Sra. Edwina Fulton (Ginger Rogers) (1952) Telefilmes *Amor en el hielo (2017) - Hildy Perdy (Linda Kash) *El libro negro de la niñera (2015) - Voces adicionales *F6: Tornado (2012) - Addison Walker (Victoria Pratt) *Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) - Oficial Baker (Aunjanue Ellis) Miniseries *D.C.: La Biblia continúa (2015) - Claudia (Joanne Whalley) *Fuego en el cielo (2013) - Beverly Hillcroft (Kate Drummond) *Los diez mandamientos (2006) - Séfora (Mía Maestro) *Helena de Troya (2003) - Clytemnestra (Katie Blake) *Refugio (2001) - Eva (Sheila McCarthy) Series de TV Heather Mazur *La casa del engaño - Kathy Nichols (2015) *Chica rara - Darlene Saxton (2011-2015) *Lindas mentirosas - Isabel Marin (2010- 2012) Alison MacInnis *Power Rangers: Súper MegaForce - Dana Mitchell/Pink Lightspeed Ranger (último ep.) *Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz - Dana Mitchell/Pink Lightspeed Ranger *Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo - Dana Mitchell/Pink Lightspeed Ranger Amy Price-Francis * Cortes y puntadas - Vivien (temp. 6, ep. 2) (2009) * El purificador - Melissa Banks (2008-2009) Annie Parisse *Los seguidores - Debra Parker *Vigilados - Kara Stanton Isabella Hoffman *Flash - Clarissa Stein *Leyendas del mañana - Clarissa Stein Kathryn Erbe *La ley y el orden: Intento criminal - Detective Alexandra Eames *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Detective Alexandra Eames (temp. 14, ep. 4) Laura Dern *Pequeñas mentiras - Renata Klein *Enlightened - Amy Jellicoe Paige Turco *La Agencia - Terri Lowell *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Pam Adler (temp. 3, ep. 10) Rebecca Wisocky *Devious Maids - Evelyn Powell *Once Upon a Time - Madame Faustina Otros *El mundo oculto de Sabrina - Zelda Spellman (Miranda Otto) (2018-presente) *Ozark - Wendy Byrde (Laura Linney) (2017-presente) *The Ranch - Brenda (Sharon Lawrence) (2016-presente) *Crímenes mayores - Detective Amy Sykes (Kearran Giovanni) (2012-presente) *American Crime Story - Marcia Clark (Sarah Paulson) *Supergirl - Alura Zor-El / Astra (Laura Benanti) *Flecha - Sra. Reston *Lindas mentirosas (2014-2016) **Rebecca Marcus (Lauren Tom) (temp. 5) **Dra. Sandy (Rose Abdoo) (temp. 4, ep. 88) **Jueza (Ren Hanami) (temp. 6, ep. 131) *Chica indiscreta - Carol Rhodes (Sheila Kelley) (eps. 105-111) (2012) *Caso resuelto - Sra. De León (Norma Maldonado) (temp. 5, ep. 11) (2009) *Gotham - Dra. Marks (Susan Misner) (1ª temp. ep. 6) *Héroes - Niki Sanders / Jessica Sanders / Gina / Tracy Strauss (Ali Larter) (2006-2010) *The Comeback - Valerie Cherish (Lisa Kudrow) (2ª voz) *Once Upon a Time - Regina Mills/La Reina Malvada (Lana Parrilla) (doblaje mexicano) *Diarios de vampiros - Dra. Josette "Jo" Laughlin/Josette Parker (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) / Kimberly Leemans (joven) *American Horror Story: Asylum - Teresa Morrison (Jenna Dewan) *Esposas Desesperadas - Edie Britt (Nicollette Sheridan) *El juego de tronos - Cersei Lannister (Lena Headey) *Teen Wolf - Victoria Argent (Eaddy Mays) *Sexo en la ciudad - Miranda Hobbes (Cynthia Nixon) (6ª temp.) *Shark - Jessica Devlin (Jeri Ryan) *Dos hombres y medio - Kandi (April Bowlby) / Liz (Teri Hatcher) *Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Tóxica (Sin Wong) *Six Feet Under - Claire Fisher (Lauren Ambrose) (4ª-5ª temp.) / Vanessa Diaz (Justina Machado) (1ª-3ª temp.) *North Shore - Nicole Booth (Brooke Burns) *Mi nombre es Earl - Catalina Raca Aruca (Nadine Velázquez) *Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Tía Beulah (Jo Anne Worley) (temp. 3, ep. 56) / Lucy (Julia Duffy) (temp. 3, ep. 64) / Martha (Lisa Darr) (temp. 3, ep. 70) *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Tía Sally (Eve Crawford) ("El Relato del Fabricante de Muñecas") temp. 3, ep. 5) *Justicia militar - Tnte. Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie (Catherine Bell) *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Gwen Harper (Lisa Rotondi) / Pam (Kelly Hare) / Doctora (Kathleen M. Darcy) *Carnivale - Jolenne / Catalina / Dama con reloj / Hermana *Las tácticas del miedo - Actriz #1 *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces varias *CSI: Miami - Voces varias *CSI: Nueva York - Lindsday Monroe (Anna Belknap) *La siguiente supermodelo americana - Giselle / Heather / Eva / Melrose / Jaslene/ Stacy-Ann / Joslyn / Sara *Terriers - Gretchen Dolworth (Kimberly Quinn) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2013) **Jean Sylvester (Robin Trocki) (temp. 1ª-2ª) **Isabelle Wright (Sarah Jessica Parker) (temp. 4ª) **Camarera (Jeanine Anderson) (temp. 1, ep. 14) **Mary Evans (Tanya Clarke) (temp. 3, ep. 52) *El mentalista **Agente Susan Darcy (Catherine Dent) (4ª temp.) **IIsa Engels (Alice Evans) (2ª temp.) **Elsa Struben (Helena Mattsson) (temp. 3, ep. 7) (2010) **May Nelson (Megan Gallagher) (temp. 3, ep. 10) (2010) *Fairy Legal - Lauren Reed *La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra - Dra. Jenny Wendle (Jaye Griffiths) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales **Kathy Stabler (Isabel Gillies) (temps. 3-12) **Asistente del Fiscal de Distrito Sherri West (Francie Swift) (temp. 12) **Lori Thatcher (Stina Nielsen) (temp. 2, ep. 3) **Sra. Barrera (Sara Ramirez) (temp. 2, ep. 5) **Patricia Andrews (Amy Carlson) (temp. 2, ep. 7) **Ricki Austin (Christine Andreas) (temp. 2, ep. 11) **Sra. Michaelson (Robin Morse) (temp. 2, ep. 18) **Janice (Denise Bessette) (temp. 3, ep. 2) **Linda Cook (Elizabeth Hanly Rice) (temp. 3, ep. 3) **Shareen White (Mylika Davis) (temp. 3, ep. 5) **Jaina Jansen (Elizabeth Banks) (temp. 3, ep. 7) **Luis Ramos (Jean-Luke Figueroa) (temp. 3, ep. 12) **Samantha Ragolia (Rochelle Bostrom) / Stacia Green (LeAnna Croom) (temp. 3, ep. 14) **Aimee Slocum (Jennifer Laura Thompson) (temp. 3, ep. 17) **Sheila (Julia Barnett) (temp. 3, ep. 19) **Dra. Greta Heintz (Susanna Thompson) (temp. 5, ep. 3) **Debe Aston (Lori Singer) (temp. 12, ep. 22) **Joanne Parsons (Jane Adams) (temp. 13, ep. 21) **Lydia Capshaw (Cadden Jones) (temp. 15, ep. 13) **Lisa Moore (Jodie Markell) (temp. 15, ep. 14) **Catherine Summers (Samantha Mathis) (temp. 15, ep. 22) **Judith Briggs (Emily Bergl) (temp. 16, ep. 16) *Un sueño en Hollywood - Ellie (Merrin Dungey) *Mandrake - Nina *Karkú - Emilia / Tía Mariana (Paula Sharim) *Malcolm - Ida Drummond (2ª voz) / Kitty Kenarban *Drake & Josh - Yesta (madre de Yooka) (temp. 3, ep. 23) *Hechiceras - Profesora Beth Whittlesey (Nancy Moonves) (temp. 1, ep. 15) (1999) *La teoría del Big Bang - Susan (madre de Penny) (Katey Sagal) (temp. 10, ep. 208) (2016) *La bruja desastrosa - Lucy del Aire (Ursula Holden-Gill) (Ep. 29) Series animadas Alex Borstein *Cleveland - Lois Griffin *Padre de familia - Lois Griffin (temps. 4-11) Grey DeLisle *Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Mora / Goo (temps. 2-6) *El espectacular Hombre Araña - Sally Avril Otros *Los Simpson - Lindsey Naegle (temps. 13-14) / Voces adicionales *El mundo de Tosh - Madre de Tosh *Familia de piratas - Lucille *Celebrity Deathmatch - Tally Wong *Aventuras con los Kratt - Donita Donata *Crash Canyon - Sheila Wendell *¡Oye Arnold! - Dra. Bliss (ep. 78) *Thomas y sus amigos - Henrietta (1ª voz) / Marion *Rugrats - Emica (voz cantada) (especial "Todos crecieron") / Voces diversas *Rugrats crecidos - Lucy Carmichael (2ª voz) *Los misterios de la abuelita Prudencia - Abuela Prudencia Petitpas *Agripina - Bergère Leprince *Elena de Avalor - Doña Paloma *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Amora/Encantadora *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Agatha *Martha habla - Mariela Lorraine (temp. 4) *Hora de aventura - Vieja del Bosque (ep. 13) *Voltron: El defensor legendario - Comandante Ladnok (2ª voz) *El príncipe Dragón - Lujanne *¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Señorita Quantica *Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Voces diversas *La casa de los dibujos - Voces diversas *Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales Anime Aya Hisakawa *Trigun - Rem Saverem *Kenichi - Chihiro Takashima Tomo Sakurai *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Cynthia (temps. 10-11, 13) *Pokémon Best Wishes! - Cynthia Otros *One Piece - Coby *Crayon Shin-chan - Srta. Dori (1ª temp.) *Robotech - Marie Cristal (remasterizado) *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Yui Ikari (Renewal) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Páradox de Géminis/Páradox del Cetro "Scarlet Janus" / Integra de Géminis *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades Elíseos - Seika / Shunrei (versión de TV) *Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Diamand *Musumet: Las justicieras - Shion Saotome / Otomet Turquesa *Kenichi - Honoka Shirahama *Love Hina - Shinobu Maehara *Samurai Gun, la serie - Kurenai *Bleach - Profesora Misato Oshi *Inuyasha - Mujer ciempiés / Shokichi / Voces adicionales *Ranma ½ - Profesora de cocina / Voces adicionales *Pokémon - Cassidy, Voces adicionales *Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto! - Barón Ashler (voz femenina) / Isolde *Mazinger Z - Barón Ashler (voz femenina) (redoblaje-versión remasterizada) *Doraemon - Tamako Nobi (madre de Nobita) *Kuromukuro - Carrie Dunham Películas animadas Alex Borstein *Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! - Lois Griffin *Padre de familia: Blue Harvest - Lois Griffin Olivia Colman *Thomas y sus amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor (2015) - Marion *Thomas y sus amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) - Marion Otros *Cenicienta - Bruja *¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla - Miriam Pataki *Emoji: La película - Smiler (tráiler) *Bailarina - Regine Le Haut *Animales al ataque - Giselle, la jirafa *Mi niñera es un desastre - Becassine *¡Oye Arnold! La película - Bridget *Rango - Angelique *Dinosaurios - Sue *Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones - Agnes *Grandes héroes - Voces adicionales *Pie pequeño (2018) - Voces adicionales Películas de anime *El increíble castillo vagabundo - Madame Suliman *Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar - Judy *El recuerdo de Marnie - Hisako *La historia de Yuki y Ame - Hana *Mazinger Z: Infinity - Barón Ashler (voz femenina) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Paolla Oliveira *El profeta - Sónia Carvalho *Cuna de gato - Veronica Tardivo *Las cariocas - Clarissa *Insensato corazón - Marina Drumond *Rastros de mentiras - Paloma Khoury *¿Final feliz? - Desisse/Simone/Danny Bond *A través del tiempo - Melissa Borghini/Melissa Sampaio Santarem *Aguanta corazón - Manifestante *Querer sin límites - Jeiza Rocha Débora Bloch *Bajo la luna - Madó *Amazonia - Beatriz *India, una historia de amor - Silvia Cadore *Cuento encantado - Úrsula de Bragança *Avenida Brasil - Verónica Magalhães Queirós *Partes de mí - Lígia Fiuza Macedo *Justicia - Elisa de Almeida *Trece días lejos del sol - Gilda P. Ribeiro Angelina Muniz *El salvaje - Francisca *Caminos del corazón - Cassandra Fontes Martinelli *Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón - Cassandra Fontes Martinelli *Río de intrigas - Léia Pelago *Doña Xepa - Pérola de Castro y Barrios *Los milagros de Jesús - Aviva *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Reina Tuya Francisca Queiroz *Roda de la vida - Bia *Máscaras - Flávia Mattos *Los milagros de Jesús - Ruth *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Reina Elda Camila Pitanga *Lado a lado - Isabel Nascimiento *Mujeres ambiciosas - Regina Rocha Loureiro Inez Viana *Flor del Caribe - María Adilia Trinidad *Sol naciente - Lic. Tania Suárez Suzy Rêgo *Imperio - Beatriz Bolgari Nascimento (2ª voz) *Rock story - Hilda Saboya Talita Castro *Los milagros de Jesús - Samira *Jesús - An Otros *Uga Uga - Meg Karabastos (Denise Fraga) *América - Nina (Cissa Guimarães) *Alma gemela - Profesora Cleyde (Júlia Lemmertz) *Esas mujeres - Marli Lemos (Ingra Liberato) *Bellísima - Odila (Lorena da Silva) *Páginas de la vida - Suzy (Susana Ribeiro) *Paraíso tropical - Wilma (Flávia Pyramo) *Deseo prohibido - Raquel (Letícia Birkheuer) *Acuarela del amor - Ivonne (Suzana Pires) (1ª voz) *Vivir la vida - Victoria (Cristina Flores) *Una Rosa con amor - Nara (Mônica Carvalho) *Escrito en las estrellas - Virginia (Bel Kutner) *Rey David - Rispa (Raquel Nunes) *Encantadoras - Ticiane (Milene Ramalho) *Gabriela - Doña Rita (Izabela Bicalho) *Los tramposos - Teresa Vilela Brandão (Juliana Baroni) *La guerrera - Fatma (Clarice Derzié Luz) *La sombra de Helena - Verónica (Helena Ranaldi) *Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Leonor Mascareñas (Rita Elmôr) *Totalmente diva - Helena Fernandes (Ella misma) *La tierra prometida - Rahab (Miriam Freeland) *Apocalipsis - Sabrina Santero (Flávia Monteiro/Laura Kuczynski) Telenovelas filipinas *Puentes de amor - Tiyang Des (Nikka Valencia) Telenovelas coreanas *Casa llena - Sra. Kim (Sun Woo Eun Sook) Videojuegos *Injustice 2 - Alura Comerciales *Hollywood Pants - Comerciante Locución comercial *Inova (promo: Lentes Eagle Eyes) (voz de Mieke Buchan) (2012) *Secretaría de Salud (promos: Vida suero oral / Cigarro mata carita) (2013) *Desodorante Hinds (2013) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Centauro Comunicaciones - CDMX *CineDub (desde 2018) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *DPI *Fogarty Studios - Mystic Sound S.A. *Golden Dragon Dubbing *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Intersound *KiteTeam *Labo *Larsa *LAS Dubbing *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Optimedia Productions *Optimedia Bond México - Bond Moving Media & Network *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. *The Dubbing Maker *Voltaic Studios México Enlaces externos * Casas, Adriana Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje del SITATYR